Lecciones de la vida
by VoldyIsAwesome
Summary: Rose Lupin es la hermana de Remus Lupin y esta profundamente enamorada de James Potter pero el no corresponde a sus sentimientos. Su mejor amiga Amelia Bones la ayuda en todo lo que puede incluso guardando un secreto que solamente lo sabe ella y Remus. Pero por otro lado el Arrogante Sirius Black se enamora de esa pequeña Hufflepuff, de Rose. Rated T por ahora
1. Mar de Lagrimas

Life Lessons

Chapter 1: Mar de lágrimas

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos similares a los de Remus, su hermano, caminaba hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. Quería descansar un poco después de un largo día en detención por culpa de Peeves.

-Hola Amelia.- saludo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oí Rose!- grita la voz de su amigo Mike Clearwater.- Como sigue tu conquista?-

-Oye! sabes que tu eres mi conquista- guiño un ojo, Amelia frunció el seño.- Amelia, que haces?-

-Leyendo una revista Muggle!- respondió Mike.

-Tu cállate entrometido!- grita Amelia fulminándolo con la mirada.-Acaso te llamas Amelia?-

-Si- rio el chico por un largo rato.

-Estúpido!-

-Interesante! Quiero ver.- dijo sentándose al lado de ella, como si la pelea nunca hubiera pasado.

Mike no le hiso caso a Amelia y siguió con sus deberes de prefecto, y Amelia aun seguía con esa revista Muggle. Rose hecho un vistazo a la revista que decía _"Como lidiar con amores prohibidos"_

-Tienes un Amor prohibido?- pregunto Rose.

-Ah, no, claro que no- respondió rápidamente; y se podía notar que estaba nerviosa.

-UHU, No te creo.- rio- Se que te gusta Mike- susurro lo ultimo para que Mike no escuchara; si lo decía en voz alta Amelia la podría estrangular.

-No!- grito sonrojada y alterada.- Y a ti te gusta ese estúpido Gryffindor!-

Algunos de lo que estaban en la sala común ignoraron la pelea de las chicas.

-Vamos Amelia, conquístalo eres mi mejor amiga- dijo haciendo un puchero y ignorando lo último que dijo Amelia.

-Acaso quieres que lo haga por ti?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Chií- sonrío.

-Sabes algunas veces me he dicho que tu deberías estar en Gryffindor.- sonrío alegre.

-Tengo un hermano Gryffindor, pero el sombrero dijo que era más amable y trabajadora.- dijo muy orgullosa.

-Como te va con Potter?- pregunto coquetamente.

-Ni me lo digas, jamás tendré oportunidad- dijo haciendo un triste puchero.

-Touche.-

Amelia abrazo a Rose para poder consolarla; Rose estaba enamorada de James Potter Black desde que tenía 12 años, pero el siempre tenía ojos para Lily Evans. Después de un largo rato de charla, se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas para dormir tenía mucho sueno. Ella esperaba tener un mejor día al amanecer.

Al siguiente día Amelia había despertado a Rose para ir a desayunar juntas. Ya el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de Gryffindors, Slytherins, y unos cuantos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Amelia fue a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero Rose fue donde estaba su hermano Remus para saludarlo.

Los Merodeadores y Lily comían tranquilos. Remus al verla dejo de comer y se paró de su asiento para poder abrazarla, ella correspondió alegre. Lily le sonrío, ella le tendió la mano a Sirius cual le depositaba un beso en ella, como todo un caballero. Rose le sonrío a James el cual la saludo.

-Rem…- susurro Rose nerviosa.

-Si?- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas- dijo.

-Está bien, pero las clases empezaran en media hora, así que no tardes.- Remus se paro del asiento y fue a un lugar más calmado para hablar en privado.

-Rem, quiero decirle a James lo que siento por él.- dijo decidida.

-Rosie, te quiero eres mi hermana y todo pero sabes que James está muy enamorado de Lily.- dijo con un triste rostro, por su hermana; Remus sabía desde el principio que su hermana le gustaba James pero al pasar los años se dio cuenta de que era amor.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo- dijo haciendo un puchero triste.

-Lo sé…- susurro abrazando a su hermana.- Oye quiero invitarte a una fiesta que harán en Gryffindor la próxima semana te estaré esperando afuera y controla tus poderes vampíricos.- rio Remus yendo hacia los otros Merodeadores y Lily.

-Lo hare.- sonrío.

Rose fue donde Amelia, tomo un jugo de calabaza y se dirigieron a la clase de pociones que les tocaba con Slytherin.

Después de clase de pociones les tocaba Adivinanza; Rose no le gustaba mucho esa materia, algunas veces te dicen cosas buenas y otras veces malas.

-Mis queridos niños, la lección de hoy es ver el futuro.- dijo la profesora feliz.- cierren sus mente y abran su ojo interior.- Muchos rodaron sus ojos.

-Todos tomen las tazas de sus compañeros del lado.- volvió a hablar.

Rose agarro la taza de Amelia y ella la de Rose. La profesora se acercaba a cada alumno para saber sus futuros.

-Dame la taza.- dijo a Rose.

Rose le paso la taza y la maestra puso rostro de preocupación y miro a Amelia.

-Cariño, tendrás problemas en tu vida amorosa pero todo cambia cuando algo maravilloso crece en ti, pero no durara por siempre.-

Amelia y Rose se miraron confusas.

La profesora agarro la taza que sostenía Amelia que predecía el futuro de Rose, desde que vio el contenido de la taza se asusto y miro con angustia a la chica.

-Tú, tu tendrás dificultades en tu futuro, que te dolerán hasta la muerte.- Rose miro con enojo a la maestra y salió del lugar, Amelia corrió detrás de ella.

-Es una estúpida!- grito Rose frustrada.

-Rosie- susurro Amelia preocupada.

Rose empezó a llorar sin consuelo.- Ella cree que no sé que tengo dificultades? Ella cree que no sé que mi vida apesta!-

-Rosie, tu vida no apesta.- dijo Amelia.

-Si! Apesta! No te acuerdas que el profundo amor que siento por James Potter no desvanece? Acaso no te acuerdas de mi secreto?- dijo alterada, Rose estaba roja sus lagrimas bajaban como olas de océano por su cara.

-Si lo sé, Pero entiende que te estás lastimando a ti misma!- grito Amelia enojada.

-Tengo que vivir con este amor y este secreto oculto, cual fue toda mi culpa.- abrazo a su amiga aun llorando.

-Rosie lo que paso cuando tenias 6 años no fue tu culpa.- la consoló Amelia separándose del abrazo.

-Si no hubiera sido tan torpe, mi hermano no hubiera sido un hombre lobo y yo una Vampira.- dijo. – Les doy las gracias a Merlín de que existe una poción que hace que pueda comer como una persona normal y que pueda dormir como persona normal.-

-Ves no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- dijo sonriéndole de consuelo.

-Tengo miedo Amy, tengo mucho miedo.- lloro Rose.

-Yo también- respondió Amelia mirando el paisaje que había fuera de la ventana desde ese solitario pasillo.

**Jeje primera vez que escribo mucho, me gusta cómo va en rumbo este fic. Quisiera que mandaran Reviews cuando hago fics recib me siento como si fuera una terrible Autora. :'( **** se que las parejas de mi primer fic no son comunes pero creo que son increíbles y sobre mi segundo fic me bloqueaba mucho y tenía que terminarlo.**

**Que creen de mi fic?**


	2. Confusión Total

Life Lessons

Chapter 2: Confusion total

Una semana paso rápido y Rose casi nunca tenía un día tranquilo. Ese día en la noche harán una fiesta en Gryffindor. Amelia y Rose buscaban un vestido para la noche, lo cual era difícil. Para Rose.

-Esto es difícil!- se quejo Rose, viéndose con el vestido amarillo lo cual no le gustaba.

-Rose, te queda bien.- dijo Amelia.

-Pero no me gusta el amarillo! Apenas uso el uniforme- volvió a quejarse.

-Y entonces qué color te gusta?-

-El verde- dijo sonriente.

-No tengo vestidos verde.- dijo Amelia mirando todo los vestidos que tenia.-De veras eres increíble!-

-Gracias por el cumplido!- rio Rose.

Amelia rodo los ojos y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los vestidos, había un vestido color Dorado era largo, sexy, y hermoso venia con una gargantilla color oro y dos aretes de oro con diamantes pequeños, los tacones eran altos no tanto pero hermosos de color negro.

-Que tal este?- sonrío.

-Me gusta pero el oro es muy parecido al amarillo.- se quejo.

-No sé de qué te quejas! Ese color es hermoso y creo que te verías hermosa en el.- exclamo Amelia enojada de tantas quejas.

-Bien! Pero como pretendes que yo me ponga tacones- volvió a quejarse.

-Se que no te gustan pero has un esfuerzo!-

-Bien ayúdame- dijo Rose vencida.

Después de tantas luchas poniéndose el vestido para medírselo se lo quito y se puso su antigua ropa para ir a la librería.

-Medirse un vestido da calor por eso los odio!- exclamo Rose caminando rápidamente por los pasillos.

-Te entiendo, lo sé- dijo Amelia rodando los ojos.

Al doblar la esquina vieron a Los Merodeadores con Lily hacían lo de siempre, Lily rechaza a James. Amelia halo a Rose para alejarla de allí pero Sirius noto la presencia de la chica y se acerco a ella; Sirius casi nunca establecía conversaciones con ella pero estaba seguro de que ella le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

-Hola.- sonrió Sirius.

-Ah. Si, hola.- sonrío nerviosa.

Antes de Amelia irse le dirigió una sonrisa a Sirius la cual Rose no describió.

-Iras a la fiesta?- pregunto con un tono coqueto.

-Si- respondió.- Acaso Remus no te lo dijo?-

-No, quieres ir conmigo? -

-Ah. No lo sé, Remus y yo quedamos vernos fuera de la sala común.- dijo Rose nerviosa; Rose sabe perfectamente que Sirius Black era un chico que se revolcaba con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, menos con Lily, Amelia y ella. ir con él la haría sentirse incomoda. Sirius coloco una mirada triste pero después sonrió con victoria, Rose no entendió y frunció el ceño. Ella se despidió de Sirius y el hiso lo mismo. Esa conversación era Ridícula.

Justo al Rose irse, Sirius volvió junto a sus amigos.- Lunático puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Remus accedió para hablar a solas con Sirius. James se había quedado molestando a Lily, y Peter parado como un tarado.

-Remus Lunático Lupin, me haría el favor de dejarme ir con tu hermana a la fiesta?- sonrió Sirius.

-No Black.-

-Vamos Lunático sabes de que no le hare daño- insistió Sirius.

-Lo sé.- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lunático! Responde- exclamo Sirius harto de tanta respuestas tontas.

-Te estoy respondiendo.- dijo como si nada.

-Que dices?- Sirius rodo sus ojos y al mismo tiempo ahogo un gruñido.

-Sí pero óyeme muy bien Black si te atreves a pasarte de listo con mi hermana mi hechizo ya estará listo- advirtió Remus.

-Por eso te llamas Lunático.- Remus frunció el ceño y Sirius rio al ver su cara.

-Ya cállate-

Los dos chicos volvieron junto a James y Peter quienes estaban aun molestando a Lily.

-Potter déjame en paz!- exclamo Lily harta de James; llevaban un buen rato parados sin conseguir lo que James quería.

-Vamos mi flor acepta mi invitación- dijo James esperanzado.

Lily rodo los ojos y miro a James directamente a los ojos.-Bien acepto, pero aléjate de mí por ahora- advirtió.

-Bien mi Lily Flor-

-DEJA. DE. LLAMARME. LILY. FLOR! ES. EVANS- Lily reclamo con muy mal gusto.

-Bien Lily- - Lily lo miro amenazante.

James no termino lo que iba a decir y Lily se alejo de los chicos dejándolos solos a los cuatros en ese solitario pasillo.

-Increíble compañero, al fin tienes una cita con Evans!- felicito Sirius, James lo miro triunfante y chocaron la palmas de sus manos con alegría.

Remus al contrario no opino con respecto a los sentimientos de su hermana hacia James, El estaba cien por ciento seguro que si ella se entera no quería ir a la fiesta en Gryffindor y algo aun peor. Y Peter solo comía queso mientras veía a Remus serio sin sentirse feliz por James al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Los chicos fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para ver como iban los preparativos para la fiesta. La sala común estaba muy hermosa las decoraciones representaban a la casa: Dorado y Rojo. James actuaba como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida y no lo quería ni iba a arruinar.

-Rosie adivina qué?!- exclamo Amelia saltando como una niña de 5 años de edad; Rose estaba muy pensativa en un rincón de el cuarto de chicas de cuarto año.

-Rosie?- Grito a todo pulmón esta vez quería que le prestara atención.

-AH. Lo siento, que decías?- exclamo alterada.

Amelia frunció el ceño-En que piensas?-

-Amy sabes ese tal Siri. Syri- -

-Quieres decir Sirius?-

-Si ese mismo.- sonrío.- El, tengo dudas sobre el siempre me mira y hoy me invito para que sea su pareja en la fiesta.-

-Se ve que estas retrasada.- Rose la miro para que continuara y así lo hiso.- El te quiere aunque no se da cuenta aun-

-Si aun no se da cuenta porque me invito.- miro a Amelia con confusión.

-Porque… no lo sé. Además porque no le preguntas.-

-Bien-

Rose estaba confusa si Sirius Black era arrogante y tenía un gran ego porque con ella era lo contrario pero aun ella no podía confiar en él ni porque es uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano.

**Que piensan?**

**Un review? Follows? Favorites? Si lo hacen los amare muchoooooooo :D 3**


	3. Obliviate

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me ****pertenece (ha ha como se me había olvidado avisarlo)**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a los que siguieron mi fic y pusieron en favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS!, Y también está dedicado a mi vaga prima Ashley :D aunque no sepa leer español y hablarlo Ha ha, algún día espero que aprenda( es increíble tener una prima que tenga padres que no hablen ingles y que ella no sepa hablar ni leer español, no entiendo de qué manera se comunican.)**

**Este capítulo lo iba a publicar ayer pero mi querida prima segunda Marie cumplía años (cumplió 1 año) y el poco rato que me conecte se fue la luz y se fue el internet todo! Y no pude subirlo pero aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Hora de LEER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Obliviate<p>

Ya eran las siete de la noche, Rose en realidad jamás acordó hora con su hermano y ese vestido que llevaba puesto atraía la atención de muchos chicos. Rose a pesar de ser una chica amable tenía su lado oscuro y sus encantos, a ella le encanta que los chicos piensen que es atractiva eso la hacía sentir hermosa y orgullosa de sí misma y cuando no tomaba su poción mordía a cada uno de sus víctimas y terminaban muertas; depende en donde lo muerda.

Ella no le prestaba atención a ninguno, pues no estaba enamorada de ninguno de ellos, solo tenía sus ojos para James aunque una vez intento olvidarlo y como siempre no pudo. Al llegar en frente del retrato de la señora Gorda estaba Sirius el cual se veía muy guapo a los ojos de Rose, y Sirius al ver a Rose sonrió de una manera muy coqueta que hiso que Rose se sonrojara.

-Te ves Hermosa- dijo Sirius mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Gracias- sonrío nerviosa.-Y Remus?-

-Se me olvido decirte que Remus me dio permiso para que fueras mi acompañante.- sonrió inseguro temiendo por como reaccionaria Rose.

Rose se puso aun más nerviosa y después miro a Sirius con una dulce y bella sonrisa en su rostro.- Bien y que esperamos- dijo tendiéndole su mano a Sirius quien la tomo y entro junto a ella a la sala común de Gryffindor. Tal vez ir con Sirius no era tan mala idea como pensó Rose.

Justo al entrar vieron muchos Gryffindor disfrutando bailando y jugando Póker, Cartas, Dominós etc. Era una verdadera fiesta, Rose buscaba el rostro de James que aun no se veía por la multitud de gente.

-Increíble, de qué manera dejo McGonagall hacer una fiesta con tantos estudiantes?- pregunto Rose con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Fácil, la drogamos- sonrió Sirius con burla recordando el momento.

**Flashback**

_-Sirius apresúrate!- exclamo James y al mismo tiempo pellizcándolo._

_-Auch duele!- le reclamo enojado._

_-Apresúrate!-_

_Sirius tomo el frasco de droga y lo intercambio con el frasco de medicina de la profesora que estaba enferma; La profesora tenía dolores de cabeza por culpa de los Merodeadores, no fue donde Madame Pomfrey porque cuando se curaba al segundo el dolor regresaba con solo regañar a James o Sirius por alguna de sus bromas. _

_-Bien hecho!- felicito James mirando a Sirius con una agradable sonrisa; En ese instante se oyeron pasos de una persona. James tomo a Sirius del brazo para tratar de hallar un lugar donde esconderse cual no halló. _

_-Que hacen ustedes aquí- dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido._

_-pues queríamos saber de usted Minnie…me dijeron que estaba enferma- dijo James rápidamente._

_-Gracias pero no tienen nada que hacer en mi oficina.- dijo mientras caminaba y tomaba el frasco de drogas y agarro dos se la entro en la boca y se la tomo con un vaso de agua el cual hiso aparecer. James y Sirius sonrieron y McGonagall los miro con el ceño fruncido._

_Después de unos minutos, James y Sirius esperaron a que le hiciera efecto y le pidieron permiso lo cual ella accedió._

**Fin de FlashBack**

-Sabes tarde o temprano ella sabrá la verdad- rio bajo mientras miraba la multitud de estudiantes.

-Porque lo dices-

-Mi madre siempre me decía no importa lo mucho que mientas siempre se sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano- sonrío al recordar esas palabras.

-Tu madre debe ser una mujer cariñosa y simpática.- sonrió Sirius, el siempre quiso que su madre Walburga lo quisiera al igual que su padre pero ellos jamás lo harán porque quieren seguir la tradición de los Sangre Puras y el no simpatizar con Hijos de Padres Muggles o Mestizos.

-lo era- sonrío triste.- y además aquí hay personas suficientes que podrían chismear.-

Antes de que Sirius dijera algo, aparecieron Remus y Peter, Remus abrazo a su hermana como saludo y Peter la saludo de mano. Los cuatro hablaron un buen rato hasta que James apareció pero no estaba solo, estaba con Lily.

Rose miro hacia abajo con seriedad y tristeza, aunque no la demostró y Remus sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba tal vez no fue buena idea invitarla, Sirius por otra parte noto la mirada de Rose lo cual no entendió. Peter y Lily también percibían la seriedad que tenia, excepto James quien traía una gran sonrisa. James halo a Lily para que se sentara cerca de él en el mueble frente a la chimenea, en ese instante se sentaron Peter, Remus quien tomo la mano de Rose para que tomara asiento también y Sirius.

-Hola- saludo Lily mirando a Rose con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola- Rose devolvió la sonrisa de mala gana.

-Hola, Rosie- dijo James.- Al fin me acepto.- miro a Lily como un torpe enamorado y eso hacía que le doliera mucho a Rose, pero aguanto su dolor y lo tenía que hacer.

-Felicidades ya era hora.- sonrío un poco nerviosa.

-Lily-Flor le dirás tu o les digo yo?- sonrió de felicidad; James parecía el chico más feliz de la noche y al parecer lo era.

-Dile tú- respondió Lily.

-Yo y Lily estamos saliendo- esta vez no sonrío sino grito de mucha felicidad, Sirius, Remus y Peter lo felicitaron excepto Rose quien se quedo callada.

-Rosie?- pregunto James mirándola con seriedad.

-Oh lo siento, felicidades por su relación- sonrío.- Regreso en un minuto-

Sirius no aparto la mirada de Rose al igual que James. Sirius decidió seguirla, y eso fue lo primero que hizo. Rose no se daba cuenta de que Sirius la seguía ya en uno de los pasillos Sirius decidió hablar.

-Como no me di cuenta antes?- pregunto más bien dijo para que ella escuchara y se detuviera, lo cual fue lo primero que ella hiso.

-Sirius?- dijo Rose limpiándose las lagrimas que derramaba.

-Rosie, lo amas cierto?- pregunto Sirius un poco dolido.

-Sí, lo amo demasiado pero me duele.- susurro con dolor que Sirius tuvo que acercarse para poder escuchar.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, se que lo eres.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba a Rose de las manos, Rose sonrío triste.- Quieres jugar un juego?-

-Claro.- sonrío mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Vamos a jugar a las escondidas- sugirió Sirius sonriendo.- Tú te escondes y yo te busco.-

-Bien- Rose se fue a esconder mientras Sirius contaba hasta el numero cincuenta sin ver donde Rose iba.

Minutos después de tanta búsqueda Sirius la vio en el patio trasero de Hogwarts, aunque estaba prohibido estar afuera en la noche eso a ellos no les importaba, se quiso acercar pero con cuidado para asustarla un poco.

Rose por otro lado en su escondite; había estado un buen rato escondida detrás de un árbol gigante, hasta quería rendirse por haber estado tanto tiempo hay detrás. Algo extraño parecido a un murciélago se movió desde unos arbustos, trato de acercarse y en ese momento recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

-Te encontré!- grito Sirius sonriente y un poco agitado por haber corrido mucho. Rose volteo y se abalanzo sobre Sirius dándole un fuerte abrazo; Sirius pudo notar el miedo que Rose sentía y se arrepintió de haber querido asustarla.

Después de el largo abrazo Rose se calmo, en realidad no quería preocupar a Sirius.

-Bien me encontraste- sonrío Rose alejándose de Sirius; Rose ya no sintió desconfianza con Sirius, en realidad le cayó bien.-Me asustaste- mintió haciendo que Sirius se preocupara y le pidiera perdón.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón.- rio Rose y le dio otro abrazo para que supiera que no tiene el porqué preocuparse.

-Eres hermosa.- Rose no entendió el porqué Sirius iba a mencionar eso- No te asustes.- dijo Sirius al notar que Rose se separaba de él, nerviosa y sorprendida.

-No es eso, es que me sorprendiste no eres el único que me lo dice pero no de esa manera- suspiro hondo al ver como Sirius se acercaba y de pronto el ambiente cambio.

-Me vuelves loco, creo que por primera vez en mi vida…me he enamorado.- confeso Sirius sin dejar de sentir el deseo que lo consumía. Sirius no pudo ocultarlo más, el ver a esa chica con el cabello Ondulado y largo de color Castaño ese vestido que la hacía ver tan sexy y esos ojos que hacían resaltar el color del vestido.

-Wau, jamás en mi vida se me habían confesado así.- Rose suspiro profundo y se sorprendió aun mas por las palabras de Sirius.

-Quiero…besarte, si quieres?- esta vez se estaba acercando mas y mas a ella estaba tan cerca que los dos podían sentir sus propias respiraciones, Rose iba a negarse pero antes de hacerlo perdió el control.

-Ah!-grito con dolor mientras caía de rodillas hacia el suelo y posaba sus manos en su cabeza.

-Rose que tienes!- exclamo Sirius preocupado y al mismo tiempo hincándose para ver si estaba bien.

De pronto Rose era otra sus ojos ya no eran color miel sino rojo intenso, su mirada ya no era dulce si no, malvada.

-Que tienes Rose?-dijo Sirius acercándose aun mas.

-Nada guapo-sonrío mientras se paraba del suelo y Sirius hiso lo mismo, ella empezaba a acercaba a él.

-Obliviate- susurro un chico escondido apuntando a Sirius y después lo desmayo. Y justo en ese momento salió y utilizo el hechizo desmayos en Rose y se la llevo.

Al otro día Rose estaba en el cuarto de chicas de cuarto año, no se acordaba de cómo termino en el cuarto.

Se bajo de la cama y la arreglo, pudo ver a Amelia sentada en una silla cerca de ella. La agarro del brazo y la movió.

-Amelia despierta- dijo.

Amelia despertó- Estas bien?-

-Por que debería de estar mal?- pregunto confusa.

-Sirius vio todo, sabe que eres una Vampira no del todo, pero te vio.- dijo preocupada.

-Oh no, y quien me trajo?- pregunto Rose- Y porque no me acuerdo?-

-Un chico de Slytherin llamado Ryan Mills, no te preocupes le lance el hechizo para que no recordara.- dijo consolándola.- Y como es que no te acuerdas?- frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, no se para que lo preguntas- empezó a vacilar.

-Bueno, Rose no te tomaste la poción antes de salir?- pregunto confusa, Amelia había visto a Rose tomar su poción antes de ir a la fiesta.

-Sí y tu también me viste, en realidad no sé que me ocurrió.- dijo preocupada.

-Como te sentiste?- dijo sentándose al lado de Rose que se había sentado en la cama.

-Sentí como si alguien me estuviera controlando- susurro Rose.- pero eso jamás me había pasado, bueno no hasta ahora-

-Tienes que tener cuidado.- le advirtió su amiga.

-Lo haré, pero antes tengo que hablar con Sirius.- salió del cuarto de chicas para ir al Gran Comedor para ver si Sirius estaba, o si no tendría que buscarlo por todo Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Quien es ese tal Ryan Mills? <strong>**Que le ocurrió a Rose que se descontrolo? y Porque Rose no recuerda? Con quién crees que se quedara Rose? James o Sirius? Porque a Rose le trajo memorias el acercarse a los arbustos?**

**Pronto sabrán quien es ese chico Ryan Mills. **

**Un Review? Favorites? Follows? Me harían muy feliz.**

**Les digo que este fic se pondrá muy interesante **** :D 3 **

**Adios! :D **


	4. Ryan Mills

**Dedicada a los lectores!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera Voldemort fuera más malvado y Harry hubiera terminado con Hermione y Severus no hubiera muerto al igual que Sirius y Cedric y Nymp y Remus (LOL A LOS UNICOS QUE NO SALVE FUE A DOBBY HEDWIG Y Albus Dumbledore)**

**A Leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ryan Mills<strong>

-Dime Rose, que paso anoche? Porque Sirius no ha mencionado alguna palabra de lo que paso anoche?- pregunto Remus alterado y preocupado por lo que podría haber ocurrido en la noche de la fiesta.

-Nada Rem, solo… nada, no se- mintió Rose, en realidad ella no sabía que decir o hacer.

- Rose, te acuerdas de lo que mamá nos decía?- pregunto enojado pero ya no estaba alterado estaba más tranquilo.

-Si! Me acuerdo! Ahora donde esta Sirius? Necesito hablar con el.- exclamo enojada quería saber en dónde estaba.

Remus miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie apareciera en los pasillos y después miro a Rose.- Óyeme Rose Mary Lupin, lo que haya ocurrido anoche no estuvo bien-

-Óyeme tu, hermanito, todo estará bien solo estas preocupado porque habrá Luna llena mañana.- en realidad Rose no tenía idea si en realidad todo iba estar bien.

Remus rodo sus ojos y después frunció el ceño.- Dime qué fue lo que paso Mary!- exclamo enojado y preocupado.

-Bien, eso es lo que quieres!- exclamo con la misma actitud con la que le había reclamado su hermano. – Me descontrole y me volví Vampira en frente de Sirius! Ahí lo tienes John-

-Niña no seas tonta y hazme caso para la próxima cuéntame lo que te pasa!- le reclamo.- Eres mi hermanita y no permitiré que te ocurra algo malo! Jamás!-

Rose miro hacia abajo. –_'Tal vez Remus tenga Razón'_- ella pensó.

-Y porque me dices eso ahora? Lo de protegerme, solo me descontrole.- dijo ella tratando de calmarse y calmar a Remus.

-Amelia me conto que le habías dicho que te sentías como si alguien te controlaba.- La preocupación de Remus volvió.

-AMELIA QUE?!- volvió a exclamar y maldiciendo a Amelia por lo bajo.

-No la culpes tiene derecho y es tu amiga y yo soy tu hermano- dijo antes de que se armara otra discusión.

-Bien- contesto haciendo un movimiento de desesperación.- y si, sentí como si alguien me controlaba.-

-Rosie, tal vez no te acuerdes pero cuando te volviste Vampira… te acuerdas del hombre que nos tenia secuestrados?- dijo con temor con solo recordar aquel mal momento que tuvo con su hermana.

-Si, como no olvidarlo…- dijo estrellando cada palabra que decía.

-Sabes que cada Vampiro tiene un poder especial? Pues su poder o habilidad era controlar las mentes.- dijo mirando la impactante reacción de su hermana.

-No! Estás loco ese tipo no tiene nada que hacer en Hogwarts y mucho menos ser un estudiante.- reclamaba a cada segundo.-a pesar de tener más de mil años vivo.-

-No podemos estar seguros, tengo que revisar en la biblioteca haber si puedo encontrar algo más sobre Vampiros, sus descendientes, habilidades entre otras cosas.- afirmo el chico.-y por cierto Sirius ira a Hogs Head.-

-Adiós hermano te quiero!- grito a todo pulmón mientras corría rumbo a Hogs Head.

-Espera…!- Remus no pudo continuar porque ella ya había desaparecido entre los pasillos.

* * *

><p>-Sirius, dime que te paso ayer? Quien te lanzo un Desmayos? Esta Rose bien?- preguntaba James sin parar, Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia a Sirius.<p>

-No sé. No sé. NO LO SE- exclamo Sirius desesperado, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.

- De acuerdo. De acuerdo, tranquilízate, Lily vendrá en…- Lily había aparecido junto con Rose en ese instante, al parecer habían conversado.

James sonrió al ver a Rose, le pregunto si estaba bien y le topo la frente como si ella estuviera enferma, Lily frunció el ceño y miro la escena con celos, luego le lanzo una mirada rápida a Sirius que también estaba celoso.

-Estoy bien, James- Rose se sentía extraña y feliz al mismo tiempo, James al fin la ve como si existiera.

James se separa y después miro a Lily y se abalanzo para abrazarla, Lily aun celosa sonrío malévolamente y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Auch! Porque fue eso?- dijo sin entender, pero al mirar su rostro se dio cuenta, Lily estaba celosa.-Querida sabes que tengo ojos solamente para ti.-

-Ha ha, no me hagas reír Potter.- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lily, ya dejen de pelear.- dijo Rose para calmar a la celosa pelirroja.- y me permitirías llevarme a Sirius un momento?- esta vez miro a James y el asintió diciéndole que pronto hablaría con ella.

Rose y Sirius se alejaron de allí, podían escuchar como Lily le decía a James "No sé el porqué acepte ser tu novia" y James le respondía "Porque me amas y yo te amo". Sirius rodo los ojos con todo lo que le respondía James a la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Remus buscaba los libros que hablaban de Vampiros, no había encontrado ni uno que se refiriera a los poderes de los Vampiros, un poco lejos de él estaba Amelia leyendo y riéndose, '<em>Tal vez sería buena idea pedir su ayuda'<em>- pensó acercándose a Amelia cual aun seguía riéndose con su libro en la mesa.

Madame Pince paso al lado de Amelia y la miro con el ceño fruncido.-Chiquilla, si vuelve a reírse así de fuerte tendrá que irse.-

Madame Pince se fue y Amelia hizo una mueca dirigida hacia ella, Remus sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Que lees?- pregunto Remus lanzándole una mirada al libro que ella leía.

-Es una novela Muggle, se llama "Pasión Prohibida"- dijo sonriéndole.

-Y que tiene de risa?-

-Después te cuento, por lo que veo estas aquí por algo?- pregunto insegura.

-Sí, quisiera que me ayudaras a buscar un libro de Vampiros, no cualquier tipo, sino de cómo saber sobre sus habilidades, poderes, antepasados etc.-

-Se trata de Rose?- dijo preocupada.

-Sí y quiero que me ayudes.- respondió.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.- sonrío.

-Que es lo que pasa Rosie?- pregunto Sirius nuevamente desde que se alejaron de James y Lily.

- Como te sientes?- pregunto ella con preocupación y después poso una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien…- dijo él con el ceño fruncido y un poco confundido.

-Me… viste…ayer- dijo insegura.

-Claro que te vi ayer, era la fiesta en Gryffindor- dijo confundido por su actitud.

-No… después de que me confesaste tus sentimientos por…mí- trago hondo aun con su voz insegura, ella no quería que el supiera de mas.

-No me acuerdo de mas, solo que me confesé ante ti.- de pronto hubo un gran silencio entre ellos, ambos se miraron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-B-bueno yo…- dijo Rose lentamente sin saber que decir.

-No digas nada, sé que no estás lista.- dijo Sirius antes de que ella dijera algo mas, Sirius no estaba listo para oír el rechazo de Rose, no aun.

-Bien, gracias por entender.- sonrío triste.

* * *

><p>Lily aun enojada con James, no podía dejar sus celos. Algo que tenían las pelirrojas es que son bien celosas…<p>

-Lily ya te dije que te amo a ti.- dijo preocupado por su relación.- además si pregunte a Rose como estaba era porque Remus y yo encontramos a Sirius desmayado y acuérdate que él siguió a Rose.-

-Si lo sé, pero…- Lily no sabía que decir a su defensa.

-No te presionaré, ya no es mi arte.- Lily se sorprendió, James Potter el que antes la molestaba hasta el cansancio, el que no la dejaba ni siquiera un minuto en paz dijo: No te presionare, ya no es mi arte. Con solo recordar se sorprendía mucho mas, aun se acuerda de la tarde que se hicieron novios.

**Flash Back**

_-Potter ya te lo dije, déjame en paz- dijo Lily mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible por los pasillos._

_-Lily se que te dije que no te molestaría hasta la fiesta pero…-fue interrumpido nuevamente._

_-Entonces déjame porque si no, no iré contigo.- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-Bien, pero antes quiero saber qué es esto?- dijo con una carta en sus manos, que Lily al verla la reconoció._

_-Donde conseguiste eso?- pregunto con ira y molestia._

_-Bueno… la encontré tirada en el suelo de la sala común.- dijo nervioso.- y quiero que me digas que me quieres igual como lo dice la carta que escribiste.-_

_-No, no lo hare- dijo mirando a James directamente a los ojos._

_Lily en ese instante se volteo y James agarro rápidamente su muñeca, la giro para encarar sus rostros y el la beso, era un beso dulce, tierno y suave. Lily cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, Sin poder saber que un Slytherin estaba más triste que nunca._

_Después de unos segundos James miro a Lily y le pidió que fuera su novia. Lily aun sorprendida se topo los labios con su mano izquierda porque la derecha James aun la tenia agarrada.-Eh, si- respondió. Tal vez no sería nada malo darle una oportunidad a James._

_James sonrió.-Y porque no me entregaste la carta?-_

_-Pues primero quería que cambiara tu forma de ser un poco, y como no cambiabas me iba a deshacer de ella pero la perdí y además tú ya la tienes en las manos.- respondió._

_-Veras que cambiare, te lo prometo. Lily de Potter- sonrió James como un tonto._

_Lily rodo sus ojos '__**jamás cambiaras Potter**__'- pensó._

**Fin de Flashback**

-Lily?!- pregunto James un poco enojado tenía un tiempo hablándole a Lily y ella no respondía.

Ella al fin lo miro y le dijo.- lo siento-

-En que pensabas?- dijo con curiosidad aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Pues en la tarde que nos hicimos novios- sonrío.

James hizo lo mismo y el la beso apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>Remus y Amelia leían un libro de Vampiros en la mesa más alejada de los demás personas. No querían que nadie los escuchara hablar.<p>

-Cual crees que sea la habilidad de Rose?- pregunto Amelia, mientras leía.

-No se.- respondió.

Remus no sabe cuál es la habilidad de Rose, ni la misma Rose sabe que tiene poderes que puede utilizar.

Amelia continuo leyendo, hasta que encontró un capitulo muy interesante que además podría servir a encontrar la habilidad de Rose. Remus y Amelia sonrieron.

-Tenemos que entrenar a Rose.- dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

-Amelia sabes que no sabemos cómo hacerlo- dijo frustrado con la situación.

-Lo sé, pero aquí en el libro hay una lista habilidades que tienen los vampiros.- dijo señalando la parte de abajo del libro.

-Espera necesito una hoja y una pluma.- dijo Remus buscando alrededor, en una mesa cerca de allí había una hoja con una pluma y tinta, Remus se acerco y la tomo antes de que el dueño lo pillara agarrando sus cosas.

Volviendo a su asiento y miro a Amelia.- Díctame la lista-

Amelia asintió y respondió.- Ser invisible.-

Remus dirigió su mirada al papel y lo escribió.

-Correr muy rápido.-

Después de algunas dictaduras también dijo: Leer mentes, Controlar mentes, Entrar en tu cuerpo, convertirse en diferentes animales. Entre otras habilidades. Todas las escribió Remus.

-Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer para ver si ella encuentra su habilidad en esta lista.- pregunto Amelia confusa.

-No lo sé aun, tengo que averiguarlo.- dijo, se sentía frustrado por no saber cómo hacerlo. Y si no podía entrenar a su hermana? Y si no lo logra?

-Entonces cuando la entrenaras?- pregunto cansada de tanto leer ese libro.

-Pues… en Verano- respondió.- Falta un mes para salir de Hogwarts.-

-Si…pero tú solo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- respondió. El no dijo nada mas, no quería decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Sirius se dirigió hacia la Sala común de Hufflepuff, El problema de la fiesta la tenia exhausta. Quería descansar por un largo tiempo. Quién diría que un Descontrol le atraía tantos problemas?<p>

Al doblar la esquina estaba un chico de Slytherin pelirrubio, con ojos Verdes brillante, parecía un alumno de séptimo año; Este al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rose, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Hola.- dijo Rose nerviosa; al ver como el chico le tendía una mano.

Ella no quiso ser grosera con el así que acepto su saludo.

-Hola, Soy Ryan Mills.- dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa.

Rose puso rostro de miedo y de sorpresa. Y si ese chico la recordaba? '_No. No, eso es imposible… Por Merlín Rose cada vez estas más loca'-_ Pensó regañándose a sí misma.

-Creo que nos hemos visto antes…Verdad?- pregunto inseguro.

-Yo…creo que… no- dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes que contenía siempre la misma expresión. Después de decirle eso a Ryan, camino ignorando al chico. Pero antes de que lo hiciera…

-Nos podemos ver en la librería, mañana a las cinco es que tengo problemas en Defensa- volteo para encarar a la chica y aun no quitaba la sonrisa que tenia.

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió no quería decirle "No, no quiero porque eres extraño".

Rose entro en la sala común poniendo una desagradable mueca en su rostro con solo recordar esa sonrisa.

'_Ya es hora de que inicie el plan'- _Pensó Ryan con una malévola sonrisa que no mostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste….<strong>

**Lo hice bien esta vez? **

**Que quiso decir Ryan con 'Ya es hora de que inicie el Plan'? Que pasara después? Quien sabe…**

**Review? Favorite? Follows?**

**Love you all…**

**R&R**


	5. Nota de Autora: IMPORTANTE

**NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES!**

**El problema es que mi labtop no carga siempre muestra "Conectado y sin cargarse" deberas odio esa palabra y no podre actualizar por eso, si ustedes saben como puedo arreglar el problema le estaré agradecida, la bateria de mi labtop es nueva asi que ese no es el problema y el cargador esta en perfectas condiciones, si no saben como solucionarlo tendrán que esperar hasta que llegue a Estados Unidos y podre estar online casi todo el tiempo y podre continuar aunque digaaaa "conectado y sin cargarse"**

**Para que llegue a Estados Unidos no tendrán que esperar mucho, me ire el 26 de este mes (Si es que llego viva! y un naco traficante no explota el avión) y talvez tenga el capitulo para el 28...(Si es que no me invitan a hacer bromas por telefono o me invitan a parque de diversiones jajajaja) (y este maldito internet lo odiooo) deseen me suerte y que se arregle antes de mi cumple el próximo mes. O y también quiero que vayan a mi perfil y voten por la habilidad que quieren que tenga Rose!**

**Besos,**

**VoldyIsAwesome**


End file.
